Suerte
by REDILICK
Summary: Pequeño One-shot de una pareja algo habitual y otra no tanto. Giros y estirones de los lazos que les unen. Black siempre a estado enamorado de ella, mientras que White a esperado tanto por N, con su regreso una chica parte de la elite-four actuará precipitadamente. Es un corto normal.


**Espero sea de su agrado esté pequeño One-shot de una pareja muy peculiar y otra no tanto.**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores y dueños. Mía sólo es esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **SUERTE.**

Para Black las cosas ocasionalmente pintaban bien en lo que respecta de su suerte, tenía mucha debía ser honesto, pero nada que lo pudiese salvar de ciertas cosas. Esa misma tarde durante sus caminatas matutinas por la gran ciudad se había encontrado por casualidad a White de camino a una de las oficinas para la empresa de talentos en la cual trabajaba la chica. Usualmente dejaría pasar aquel encuentro curioso por alto y terminaría siendo una conversación en alguna salida que tuvieran los viernes por la noche junto con todos sus amigos, pero fue justamente el hecho de que uno de sus amigos se encontrara con ella en esos momentos, no se trataba de nadie más que del mismísimo N en persona. Estaba algo cambiado, dos años sin verlo podía hacer parecer a cualquier persona diferente, pero en está ocasión se le veía un cambio aun mayor de lo que el castaño podía haber esperado, lleno de curiosidad se adelantó entre la multitud de personas a su alrededor recibiendo algunos empujones y palabras que no tiene caso recordar, pero ahí se encontraba él, a unos pasos de sus amigos con un nudo en la garganta. El chico al cual le había perdido el rastro hace años estaba tomando de la mano a su amiga, algo dentro de él estaba crujiendo y sin embargo no podía apartar la vista de esos dos. Su amiga White se veía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con su nada habitual temblor en las manos que incluso a la distancia era perceptible. Comenzaba a sentir que sobraba y eso que no había hecho acto de presencia entre la pareja a la distancia. Sus piernas se movieron en dirección contraria a la de sus amigos, ya no quería seguir viéndolos en esos momentos.

—¡Black! —la vocecilla gritona que tanto le gustaba de White le llamó desde lo lejos, ella le estaba saludando desde la lejanía al igual que N. Sonrió tristemente, estuvo a punto de huir a la perfección.

—Chicos…—el castaño se detuvo mientras sus amigos le daban alcance. Comenzó a pensar en cosas más alegres para poder aparentar lo que por dentro se estaba desbordando. Metió sus manos dentro de su campera y se ajustó su gorra mientras los esperaba en su lugar.

—Por poco no te veo, estaba muy distraída—obviamente estaba ocupada y no era para menos, seguramente después de todo este tiempo tenía que dejar las cosas claras con N, incluso formalizar su relación que ya todos profetizaban desde años, todos menos él. Su mente sonaba tan egoísta, pero de la misma forma era sincera consigo mismo, de todos él jamás los vio como una pareja, su mente tan sólo no lo quería procesar como la de todos los demás—N ha venido de visita, justo ahora estábamos hablando sobre a donde poder ir para celebrarlo, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? —el castaño miró de reojo a su amigo que se encontraba más atrás de la chica delante de él, no decía nada, pero su mirada de igual forma lo hablaba por él "Necesito hablar con ella, a SOLAS".

—De hecho, estoy ocupado, iré a…—comenzó a pensar en las innumerables excusas que le llegaban a cada momento del día, pero estaba seco o quizá estaba nervioso y por eso no podía pensar con claridad en algo que decir, cualquier cosa servía o quizá no, ya no estaba seguro de nada. A lo lejos una figura le dio una salida perfecta a la situación. Caitlin estaba saliendo de uno de las tiendas departamentales de la ciudad con algunas bolsas en sus manos, era raro no verla siendo acompañada por Shauntal, pero eso ya le daba igual en esos momentos—quedé con Caitlin de salir esta noche, lo siento, pero ya tenía planes chicos—desde lo lejos llamó la atención de Caitlin alzando sus manos repetidas veces y vociferando su nombre. La chica miró a sus lados pensado en que era a alguien más a quien llamaban, pero al ver que Black la miraba directamente decidió ver de qué se trataba.

—Hola muchachos, me encontraba haciendo unas compras antes de esta noche—la fina chica se plantó delante del grupo mientras miraba con curiosidad a Black, se notaba tenso, ¿acaso estaba enfermo?

—Justo de eso les estaba hablando, que saldremos esta noche y por eso no poder acompañarlos, es una lástima—todos pensarían que Caitlin siempre estaba en las nubes y divagaba demasiado, tanto así que jamás podrían entender el mensaje de ayuda que Black le daba en esos momentos, pero sorprendentemente lo entendió a la perfección. Ante la atónita mirada de N y White, Caitlin se acercó a Black y entrelazo sus brazos para sujetarlo, incluso Black no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, llegó incluso a pensar que la mente de Caitlin le estuviera diciendo que todo era verdad y si habían quedado en salir.

—Lo siento, estaba muy distraída que por poco olvido lo de hoy, ¿Vamos a mi casa? Necesito darme una ducha—el chico tragó sonoramente saliva, esto, aunque perfecto para sacarlo de ahí, también le podía traer mal entendidos no sólo con N y White, si no con el resto de los muchachos.

—Claro, bueno… cuídense chicos—Caitlin se despidió de la castaña y del chico monocromático amablemente, mientras tiraba de Black para comenzar su andar hasta su casa, pues no era mentira que necesitaba darse una ducha y posiblemente podría sacarle a Black la razón de que estuviera tan tenso con sus amigos.

Antes de irse Black echo la vista atrás para ver por última vez a sus amigos, fue desconcertante ver una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de White, por otro lado, N llamó la atención de la chica atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención de la castaña en él. Después de eso poco le importo porque calles lo llevaba Caitlin, lo único que quería era sentarse y pensar sobre cómo tendría que ver de ahora en adelante a sus amigos, les deseaba felicidad y todo eso, pero dónde quedaba su felicidad, esto le estaba doliendo como ninguna cosa le había causado esto antes, no sabía la manera de lidiar con ello. Dos años y aun así nada entre ellos ha cambiado, dos años en los que jamás pudo decirle lo que sentía a White, dos años de pensar que las cosas no iban a cambiar. Todo ese tiempo que pudo haber invertido en estar cerca de White, ya de nada sirve ahora.

—Deja de llorar, no es nada varonil—el chico se talló los ojos con su mano libre, se dio cuenta tarde en que las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos por sus mejillas, odiaba tener la vista borrosa a causa de unas tontas lágrimas—¿Qué pasó allá atrás? No recuerdo haber quedado en salir contigo, pero si ha sido así, de verdad lo siento, sabes que en ocasiones estoy en las nubes—la chica le miró cautelosamente en el momento en que su amigo había dejado de llorar para mirarla directamente a ella.

—No, lo lamento, pero me sentía incómodo y no sabía de qué manera salir de esa situación—la chica asintió mientras sus ojos azules se posaban sobre él. No era raro que el chico se asustara un poco por tener esos astros ojos encima suyo, Caitlin además de belleza poseía una cualidad innata para doblegar a cualquier humano con su mirada, era de otro mundo.

—¿Te duele? —la chica había notado que su amigo no dejaba de palparse el pecho a la altura de su corazón, quizá estaba enfermo y no sabía cómo rechazar la invitación de White y N. Delicadamente levantó la palma de su mano y la puso sobre la de Black que estaba en su pecho—no debería ser así, a nadie le gusta que duela—Black sabía muy bien que Caitlin era algo lenta para entender algunas cosas, pero esas palabras tan tiernas lo hacían enternecerse con su inocencia.

—Sí, duele—contestó acomodándose su gorra para que Caitlin no lo viera directamente a los ojos, quería llorar de nuevo, pero no la dejaría verlo una vez más—duele mucho y entre más lo pienso el dolor no se va, pero sé que en algún momento dejará de ser así. Dejaré de pensar en eso y el tiempo lo curará—se dijo convencido de ello.

—Quizá deberías intentar con otra cosa—Black entonces presto toda su atención en la chica que lo acompañaba, ella sonreía como pocas, no, como nunca la había visto sonreír. Sus mejillas ligeramente hinchadas por la contracción de sus músculos, sus labios entre abiertos que dejaban ver una dentadura blanca inmaculada. Todo eso lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás por uno momentos—no digo que el tiempo no lo cure, pero es mejor poner de tu parte o dejaras de sentir aprecio por ti mismo y le dejaras todo el trabajo al tiempo. Sería muy estresante, ¿no lo crees? —el chico sonrió abiertamente de una forma más sincera a la que había puesto con White y N.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al departamento de Caitlin. Black sabía de sobra que a Caitlin el dinero le sobraba, pero jamás había pensado que se estuviera hospedando en la zona departamental de lujo en la ciudad, lo cual le hacía preguntarse si él estaba vistiendo lo adecuado para estar en ese lugar, ya que a diferencia de Caitlin, él tenía que admitir que ella luciría bien incluso si tomaba una bolsa de basura y la usaba de atuendo, incluso así se vería bien, porque es Caitlin y son cosas inexplicables que al universo le gusta hacer.

—Has vuelto a ponerte nervioso, ¿ahora qué es? —preguntó ella mirándolo desde la puerta principal del edificio.

—Yo, bueno…—comenzó por rascarse la cabeza, después de todo, por lo menos la había traído sana y salva hasta su casa, ahora podría irse en paz.

—Dijiste que saldríamos está noche, debes de saber que incluso yo puedo ser caprichosa cuando lo deseo—la chica entró sin esperar respuesta del muchacho pues lo conocía tan bien que sabría que pronto también la seguiría de cercas. Y así fue, Black retomó su andar a un lado de ella ante las atentas miradas de los residentes del lugar, ahora más que nunca se sentía fuera de lugar, todos eran parte de la clase alta de la ciudad y su semblante insignificante sorprendentemente lo hacía sobresalir de una mala forma, se encogió intimidado por las miradas que lo devoraban en cuanto pasaba por su lado.

—Levanta la vista, aquí y en todos lados no importa que tanto dinero tengas, sino tu postura para con los demás, debes de saber que si parecer un insecto, vas a ser tratado como uno—las palabras de la chica hicieron magia en él lo cual lo hizo erguirse de inmediato y aunque la mayoría de las personas seguían barriéndolo con la mirada, otros cuantos perdieron la gracia de acosarlo con sus ojos.

—Parece magia, una muy macabra—bromeó él.

—Esto es la sociedad, una salvaje sociedad, sobrevive y lo tendrás todo, déjate devorar y terminaras en un agujero—la chica se paró frente al elevador más apartado del lobby y Black entendió que tendría que presionar el botón para llamarlo, sin perder el tiempo se inclinó ante la tabla de botones y preguntó—¿pent-house?

—Ya vas entendiendo—otra sonrisa por parte de ella le indicó al joven que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Ambos subieron al elevador y Black volvió a presionar el botón para que la puerta se cerrara. Mientras subían ambos apreciaron por unos momentos la vista de la ciudad. Sobre todo, Black ya que Caitlin estaba más que acostumbrada a ese paisaje urbano que incluso llegaba a molestarla en ocasiones. El castaño comenzó a pensar en White y N, seguramente estuviesen en algún Café o Bar de ciudad, incluso porque no y ambos, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirse los dos juntos. Bufó con cierta molestia, su mente volvía a caer en pensamientos que de nada le servirían ahora, prefería pasar una noche tranquila con Caitlin y salir de viaje al día siguiente, incluso la invitación de Cheren para ir de excursión comenzaba a sonar muy tentadora para él en esos instantes.

—Deben gustarte estas vistas, de lo contrario no vivirías en el pent-house—habló él con curiosidad ya que no tenía del todo claro aquello y prefería tantear el terreno ya que Caitlin siempre podía estar llena de sorpresas.

—Las detesto, y vivo en el pent-house porque puedo—el tono serio de la chica le hizo cortar un intento de volver a establecer una charla.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Caitlin lo condujo por un corredor aterciopelado de rojo hasta una puerta que ostentaba un precio más alto de lo que él pudiese imaginar. La chica abrió la puerta ante la atenta mirada de su amigo. Al entrar la primera impresión de Black fue de sorpresa seguida de una de total negación, no era posible que Caitlin fuera tan desordenada, había montañas de ropa esparcidas por todo el pent-house; camisas, vestidos, medias, guantes, bufandas, faldas, sombreros, calcetas, brasier, incluso algunas panties invadían el suelo del lugar. Caitlin pasó por sobre los motones de ropa con cierta facilidad perdiendo sus zapatillas en diferentes partes de su trayecto de la puerta al sofá blanco en el lobby. Dejó las bolsas que llevaba al lado de otras tantas en el piso que al parecer ya llevaban su tiempo en ese lugar y miró detenidamente a Black como si estuviera actuando extraño.

—¿Qué esperas? Cierra la puerta y ponte cómodo—la chica encendió el televisor del cual por cierto colgaban algunas otras prendas un poco más llamativas que las anteriores y dejó el control sobre la mesa de centro—tomaré mi ducha, haz lo que quieras, pero no entres a mi cuarto—el chico asintió con la cabeza y entonces ella lo dejó sólo.

El tiempo pasó lento y largo para Black mientras esperaba a Caitlin, no lograba poner total atención en el televisor, además jamás le habían gustado los programas de chismes y era lo que la joven lo había dejado viendo, podría cambiar de canal, pero el control remoto poseía demasiados botones tan raros y ninguno que pareciera a simple vista cambiar de canal. Todo era demasiado lujoso para él. Caitlin tardó cerca de media hora en salir de habitación, para cuando buscó a su amigo este ya se había concentrado en limpiar parte de su desastre en la sala de su hogar.

—No deberías—dijo ella viéndolo desde unos escalones más arriba sorprendiendo al muchacho por el repentino sonido de su voz en la silenciosa pieza del pent-house.

—Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría más así—dijo sencillamente restándole importancia al que estuviera arreglando un poco el lugar.

—Vivo en un pent-house, ¿no crees que si quisiera que estuviera arreglado llamaría a alguien para que lo hiciera? —punto a su favor y otro en contra de él. En realidad, era otra de las cosas que le llamaba la atención de la chica.

—¿Te gusta el desorden?

—Lo prefiero más que a las personas y sobre todo no me gusta que toquen mis cosas, me hace sentir vulnerable—el chico lanzó una de sus prendas de vestir lejos de él que hasta hace unos instantes tenía en sus manos, a ella le dio gracia aquel acto que no dudo en reírse por tal cosa. Punto a punto, vuelven a estar igualados.

—Supongo que por eso vives en un pent-house, es lo más alejado que puedes estar de todo lo demás dentro de una ciudad—la chica sonrió con glamur al ver la deducción tan exacta que había dado su amigo. Era verdad, había conseguido aquel lugar porque era el único que ala mantendría lejos de todo y a la vez cercas de la civilización. Algunas veces Shauntal la incordiaba con regaños durante sus visitas para que la castaña saliera de su zona de confort en su hogar, pocas veces el ratón de biblioteca de Shauntal lograba su cometido haciéndola salir de esa pieza hasta un bar o Café nocturno dónde nadie pudiera molestarlas—por cierto, te ves linda—Caitlin era humana, y una fémina, por ende también sucumbía debes en cuando a ciertos halagos por parte de algunas personas, entre ellas Black, prueba de eso fue el ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas y su sonrisa complacida por el halago.

—Ven, tengo algo que puedes ponerte—el chico se miró por completo.

—¿Pensé que estaba bien?

—Todo puede mejorar—la chica lo sujeto de su muñeca y lo llevó hasta un armario gigantesco. Al abrirlo el chico pudo notar algunos trajes para hombre colgados en una parte del inmenso armario—debes en cuando me gusta comprar atuendos masculinos—mencionó simplemente ella. Caitlin le pasó a Black unos pantalones formales, una camisa blanca, un par de tirantes y lo que más le gustaba a ella, el chaleco de un smoking. Una vez vestido, ambos salieron apresuradamente del apartamento.

Llegaron a un bar cerca del lujoso hogar de la chica, tomaron asiento y pidieron alguna bebida cada uno. Los ojos grises de ella se posaban cada cierto tiempo en los marrones de él, y esto no era un secreto para Black, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sus bebidas llegaron a la mesa y ambos bebieron entre sorbos y platicas durante un rato. La media noche llegó y fue entonces cuando el rostro sonrojado de Caitlin sorprendió a Black quien estaba aguantando mejor que su amiga el alcohol.

—¿A ti te gusta White? —el chico dejó aún lado su bebida y miró serio a la chica—es una pregunta, a mi realmente no me importan—dándose cuenta de su imprudencia ella se ocultó detrás de su vaso.

—Ella es especial para mí—dijo entonces él relajando la situación—yo realmente pensé tener una oportunidad con ella, pero no importa que tanto estuviese ahí o que tan especial fuera yo para ella, primero estaba N y eso nunca fue diferente, incluso cuando se fue durante estos dos años, ella seguía pensando más en él que en mí y yo nada pude hacer con eso—un trago amargo de la bebida le golpeó en la cabeza al muchacho, sabía que no debía juntar aquella sustancia con un sentimiento, pero es que ahora era más que inevitable.

—Dios, eres todo un caso—las mejillas de Caitlin estaban rojísimas, tanto así que Black no dudaba en que le ardieran por el calor del alcohol—simplemente fíjate en alguien más

—Lo he intentado, pero simplemente pasa que no tengo el tiempo de conocer a alguien más—otro trago de parte de ambos. Caitlin se inclinó sobre la mesa en un impulso imprudente y juguetón causado por la bebida en sus manos.

—¿Yo que soy exactamente para ti? —Black se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar—Argh, olvídalo, lo dejaré en claro entonces—la chica lo tomó de la camisa y lo acerco a ella mientras con efusividad se apropiaba de los labios del castaño, el chico sorprendido probo la piel de la chica mientras con un sentimiento nuevo en su pecho se mantenía sobre su asiento. Al separarse Caitlin esperaba atenta a que el chico le dijera algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa estaba bien menos el silencio que le dedicaba. Black dejó el dinero sobre la mesa de todo lo que habían consumido, y atrapo a la chica desde su muñeca, la hizo seguirlo fuera del local.

—Lo siento, seguro no te ha gustado…—le hizo saber ella, mientras él no paraba su caminar. A juzgar por el camino la estaba llevando de regreso a su hogar. Como no hubo respuesta de por parte de su amigo decidió quedarse en silencio el resto del viaje hasta el departamento de nuevo.

Llegaron una vez más al imponente edificio y con paso apresurado Black la llevó hasta su habitación incluso con las peticiones de Caitlin de dejarla ahí mismo, ya ella se encargaría de subir por su cuenta. Él ni siquiera se paró a escucharla, presionó el botón que los llevaría al último piso. Una vez que se vieron dentro del hogar de la chica Black se quedó en el marco de la puerta con la vista baja mientras pensando un millón de cosas.

—Puedes pasar si quieres, nada debe ser diferente—dijo ella con un tono sumiso ante la idea de perder a su amigo por un arranque de locura y alcohol.

—Gracias, pero debo de regresar a mi casa—el chico se dio media vuelta y entonces se detuvo—quizá otro día, podamos salir, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar—ella asintió un tanto triste de que su amigo se fuera sin más, el cerro la puerta y ella se fue directa a su cuarto para intentar pensar mejor sobre lo ocurrido esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Black salió temprano de casa para ir a ver a la profesora Juniper y pedirle un favor respecto a una duda que le estaba rondando la cabeza últimamente. Pero mientras salía de su casa una chica castaña y de ojos azules ya lo esperaba fuera de esta con una gran sonrisa, entonces los recuerdos de la noche pasada y el beso con Caitlin regresaron a su mente.

—¡Black! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, estuve intentando contactar contigo? —el chico evitó totalmente el contacto visual con su amiga y prefirió hacerse el desentendido—¿A caso Caitlin te acaparó toda la noche? —el chico negó abiertamente mientras recuperaba un poco de aliento.

—Estuvimos fuera durante un rato, pero nos separamos una vez que salimos del lugar a donde fuimos—estaba evitando dar muchos detalles puesto que tampoco quería llegar a mentirle demasiado a su mejor amiga.

—Al menos se divirtieron—White y él comenzaron a andar de camino a casa de la profesora Juniper. Estaban calmando tranquilamente hasta que White tuvo que darle un anuncio tan irreal a su amigo que el mismo hubiera pensado que se trataba de una pesadilla y no de otra cosa—N me ha pedido mi mano en matrimonio—el paso de ambos fue nulo en ese momento. White esperaba ver la sonrisa de su más fiel amigo y un comentario de felicitación, él había sido al primero al que le había contado la noticia, incluso antes que a sus propios padres. Pero no fue nada más desalentador que una mirada faltante de emoción y una sonrisa torcida difícilmente característica de la habitual alegría de su amigo.

—Es… bueno… yo…—las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. ¿No podía decirle ni siquiera una vaga felicitación? Pasó saliva para ver si eso le ayudaba, pero tan sólo pudo calmarle un poco aquel nudo de sentimientos que se había hecho en él—espero seas feliz White—se armó de valor y de todo sentimiento puro que poseía por su amiga para que aquello sonara más convincente de lo que podía expresar y toda esa sinceridad le valió de algo, lo valió todo, valió todo con ver la última sonrisa que ella le dedicaría y que el mismo diría que era solamente para él.

—Estoy nerviosa, nuestra boda será en unos meses, después nos iremos—White esperó pacientemente a que su amigo profiriera algo más, lo sentía más distante de lo normal y no le gustaba eso, jamás le había pasado sentirse tan mal con su mejor amigo—por supuesto estas invitadas, serás mi invitado de honor—una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho.

—No sé si deba ir—no pensó siquiera en las palabras que sorprendieron a su amiga, White sintió un frio corte dentro de su pecho ¿su mejor amigo se negaba a asistir al día de su boda? —tengo que irme White, después hablaremos esto—se alejó de su amiga mientras ella lo miraba perderse entre la multitud de personas a su alrededor.

Black llegó hasta uno de los callejones de la ciudad, en la oscuridad del callejón dónde nadie pudiese verlo comenzó a llorar ¿Era tan difícil sentir alegría por su amiga? ¿Tan difícil era sentir verdadera consideración de los sentimientos de la persona a la según él amaba? Golpeó la pared del callejón con desquicio no importara si pasaba alguien y lo veía, o si los juzgaran loco, estaba realmente mal y todo dentro de él se estaba derrumbando. ¿Por qué siquiera pensó que tendría una oportunidad? Fue demasiado tonto, demasiado cobarde, demasiado lento para actuar y ahora todo estaba así. Uno, dos, tres, seis, diez, quince, veinte; uno tras otro fueron a parar sus puños contra el muro de frente a él. Nadie tenía la culpa más que él, ni siquiera N por irse dos años y regresar como si nada, de ser siempre el amor de White, de aun así ser su mejor amigo, de tenerle cariño, aun así, de White por estar ciega a los sentimientos de él, de jamás ver todos los detalles, los cuidados y el amor con el cual Black le trataba. Tan sólo era culpa suya y de nadie más. La ciudad se cubrió de gris mientras un trueno partió el cielo en dos. Las gotas de lluvia lo empaparon por completo mientras cubrían las gruesas y pesadas lagrimas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. Su peso le ganó hasta tambalearse y caer sobre el húmedo piso, ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera el hecho de que se resfriara, de que estuviese a punto de caer cansado sobre el charco de agua bajo de él. Ahora todo carecía de importancia y de sentido.

Los meses siguientes Cheren y Bianca junto con la profesora Juniper fueron invitados a la boda de White. Ella preguntó repetidas veces por su amigo Black, incluso fue a buscarlo a su pueblo natal, pero nadie tenía rastro de él, y por mucho que le extrañase incluso su madre estaba preocupada por el paradero de Black, pero ambas sabían que él podía cuidarse sólo así que no se vieron tan alteradas como en realidad pensaban. Fueron felicitados por la gran mayoría de sus amigos, incluso Mirto se ofreció a pagar parte de la boda junto con el resto de la elite-four. Fue extraño cuando tampoco encontró a Caitlin en ninguna parte, Shauntal la había excusado con que ella se encontraba en un viaje a Sinnoh y de ahí su ausencia. Como fuera, a ambos se les dejó una invitación para el día de su boda por si se dignaban a aparecer. Los días transcurrieron y así las semanas hasta la llegada del otoño, cuando la gran mayoría de Teselia se pintó de naranja. El campo de flores dónde sería la boda de White y N estaba a rebosar de invitados, todos conocidos suyos y algún que otro invitado extra. N estuvo al pendiente de la mayor parte de los preparativos junto a Grimsley. White estaba en los últimos preparativos de su vestido de bodas dentro de la carpa de la novia cuando la silueta de Caitlin apareció por la entrada. Iba vestida con uno de sus habituales vestidos elegantes y finos que tanto le gustaban a White, pero sin destacar tanto como la novia por supuesto.

—Lamento si no estuve los últimos meses, pero necesitaba un poco de aire libre—se disculpó Caitlin. White asintió y dio una vuelta mostrándole el vestido de novia a su amiga—te ves hermosa, estoy segura que N va a sorprenderse—la castaña se sonrojó por el comentario, Caitlin dio media vuelta para salir del lugar—estaré junto al resto, no los he visto en un largo tiempo, suerte—se fue por dónde había entrado.

La hora llegó y todos se reunieron por el ansiado momento. Los pasos de White se escucharon sobre el camino que la conduciría hasta el altar, todos voltearon a verla lo cual la puso indudablemente nerviosa. Fue hasta que unos ojos marrones se posaron sobre ella que White pudo notar que él se encontraba entre todos sus amigos. A un lado de Caitlin, se encontraba Black sosteniendo una cámara y con una sonrisa totalmente diferente a la última que le había dedicado hace unos meses, esta era más real y más cálida, era la sonrisa que a ella siempre le había gustado. Black estaba a unos pocos metros del altar, sobre la fila más cercana al mismo. Tomó algunas fotos de White cuando esta pasó a un lado de él y con un cierto disimulo él le indico que sonriera más. Al llegar al altar N la tomó de la mano y ambos miraron al Mirto quien era el que los casaría a ambos.

—Ella estará bien—le aseguró Caitlin a Black mientras escuchaban el sermón de Mirto.

—Lo sé, sé que ambos estarán bien—él no dejaba de tomar fotos mientras sonreía.

—¿Dónde estuviste en los últimos meses? —preguntó ella mientras miraba abiertamente el rostro del castaño que por unos momentos dejó lo que estaba haciendo para verla a ella.

—Estuve en muchos lugares, necesitaba pensar—respondió él mientras le dedicaba unas ultimas miradas a su amiga que se estaba desposando en esos momentos—¿y tú?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que estuve buscándote? —preguntó ella con cierta vergüenza en sus palabras, pero bien cubiertas por el tono tan casual que había usado.

—Eso me haría sentir terrible, no debió ser fácil buscarme—mencionó él mientras tomaba una fotografía del momento exacto en el que N y White se besaban.

—No lo fue, pero al final valió la pena—ella le tomó de la mano y el correspondió a aquel acto de cariño de inmediato—valió todo el esfuerzo encontrarte de nuevo.

El día acabo con un festejo en el campo de flores, todo era risas y sonrisas. Viejos amigos y familiares se reunían frente a la pareja para brindarles felicitaciones. En su momento, Black y Caitlin se pararon frente a los recién casados mientras con sorpresa digna de recordar White los miraba atónita al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, N por su parte sintió alivio por su castaño amigo y se acercó para una fotografía en conjunto con su esposa y sus amigos.

 **FIN**

 **"La suerte que tenemos por conocer a otra persona, no importa la naturaleza del encuentro es siempre un regalo que debemos apreciar"**

* * *

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
